SPR's Fears
by DeathXAngle
Summary: It's a quite day at S.P.R so Bou-san decided to ask what everyone's scared of...read and find out what they are all scared off R&R people -
1. Chapter 1

The S.P.R team were sat in the office building in silence doing nothing as they had no cases or ought to do.

"So..." Bou-san started through the silence as he placed an arm around Ayako's shoulders who steared at him "what's everybody scared off?" was his question to them all.

Everybody looked at him, Naru on the other hand retreated out of the building claiming they ran out of tea before they started telling each other.

"Ayako?" Bou-san started as he turned to look at her "what are you scared off?" he finished as he watched her eyes widened and her face went red.

"Hmmm...Bugs" she answered while looking down to the fall in embarressment.

"Masako?" he said next as he turned to the Medium.

"I-erm...needles" she replied while looking away from them all.

"Mai?" Bou-san said next with a smirk on his face.

"Being alone in the dark" was her reply, she wasn't scared off telling people what she was scared off anyway, that earned Monk's smirk to fanish of his face.

"John" everyone turned to the priest who was stearing at them all before his face went red as a blush appeared on his face "hmm...i'm scared off losing someone".

"Who" Mai asked as she looked at him with wide eyes and a knowing smirk on her face.

"Masako" he answered her back which made Masako blush.

Everyone was silent untill all the girls part from Masako cowed him with "arrs" earning him to blush evan more.

Next was Madoka's turn "Madoka what are you scared off?".

"W-worm" she said as she turned to Bou-san and the others but Yasu had to be different he had to burst out laughing at her "w-worms haha your scared off haha worms".

"So Yasu what are you scared off then?" Madoka asked a bit angry at the boy who was still laughing at her but when she said that he altomataly stopped laughin as everyone in the room, including Lin, looked at him.

'Shit' was all Yasu thought as he watched everyone still looking at him and waiting for an answer "erm...i-er...i'm scared off...er...sheeps" he whispered at the end hoping no one herd which he was right no one heard part form Mia who bursted out laughing this time earning funny looks from everyone.

"He's scared of Sheeps" she said through laughter which was followed by Madoka who was now laughing at him.

"Ha ha very funny what are you scared of Lin?" Yasu asked blushing while looking away from the still laughing girls.

"Clowns" was all Lin said earning everyone to be quite.

"Ok...erm...so Bou-san what are you scared off?" Mai asked turning to Monk.

"Ayako" everyone laughed at that as the said girl smacked him across his head yet again that day.

"Ok so i've asked everyone what there scared off and i've got everyone's answers...wait i haven't asked Naru?" Monk said before he noticed that Naru wasn't in the room let alone the building so he turned to face Lin with a smirk.

"Lin-san what's Naru scared off?"

Lin turned to look at Monk before walking away with out answering him, earning Monk's smirk to dissapear yet again and everyone to laugh at him.

-Later that Day Mai's Pov-

Everyone, evan Lin-san had gone home and i was finishing of some papers on my desk that Naru put on when he returned with the bag full of tea.

I was just finishing of the last paper when i heard a sudden scream coming from Naru's office, i ran ove to his office opening the door only to see Naru stood ontop of his desk while looking to the floor not evan noticing me coming in or watching him.

"Naru are you ok?" i asked slowly, he looked up at him with wide eyes but he looked like a scared little boy and i was laughing inside.

"Erm yeah i'm ok i thought i saw a ... never mind" he said and quickly crecked himself at the end, i looked around the floor where he was looking to see a toy snake 'so he's scared of snakes' i thought as i walked over to it and picked it up.

"Mai what are you doing ... put it down slowly" Naru said while watching the toy snake that i held in my hand.

"Naru it's just a toy sna..." i didn't finish my sentence as i heard a hissing sound coming from my hand so i slowly turned my head to the hand that was holding the 'toy' snake, my eyes widened when i watched it's head move and tongue as it hissed while it was slivering around my hand.

I screamed throwing the snake to the other end of the office as i jumped on Naru causing him to fall off his desk and onto the floor bringing me with him were i some how ended underneath him.

He looked down at me while i looked up at him but then i soon noticed he was leaning closer to me "idoit" was all he whipsered before his lips were on mine and were both moving in synic rythem forgetting that there was a snake in his office.

That night was the best night i could of had in the office.

The End.

Sorry it's all i could think of but i hoped you liked it and if there's any spelling mistakes please let me know.

Read and Review guys carn't wait to hear what you think about it. *^-^*


	2. SQUELL

Hey evetbody sorry i haven't wrote somemore of my other stories on here but i thought about it and i'm now doing Squels for this Story which i hope you like, they will be on here soon.

3 DeathXAngel 3


End file.
